Navigation currently requires knowing and inputting specific destination. In traditional navigation, a route is planned to the destination. More recently, electronic navigation has allowed the input of the destination and providing what is thought to be the quickest route to it based on calculations using Euclidian distance. Both classical navigation and electronic navigation suffer from the same limitations: inflexible routes based on a limited context.
Currently navigation requires a specific destination already known (e.g. an exact address). This extra cognitive load requires that the user plan exact waypoints, routing to those waypoints, and give extra attention to traffic avoidance or schedule requirements. Existing navigation systems do not provide for the addition of a complex set of tasks to be satisfied without the user actively having to plan and manage the tasks. Current systems do not provide for interactive suggestions of waypoints and the creation of dynamic paths based upon user preferences, identification of moving targets, general location, proximity to others, proximity to services, etc.).
There is a need for systems and methods of navigation that allow for greater user interactivity without demanding greater work from users. There is a need to provide richer interactions through and allow for customization, flexibility, and greater efficiency in navigation. There is a need in navigation systems to add a complex set of tasks that are ideally satisfied without the user actively having to plan and manage the tasks (e.g. a wish-list, tour, etc. can be specified once and forgotten). There is a need to utilize interaction between human and machine to improve the selection of waypoints along an origin and destination path and to provide non-static paths allow for increased socialization and variability for stops along a path. There is a need to leverage Augmented Reality and Machine Learning/automation systems to include ancillary information for user decision of task completion (guided, better informed, etc.) and to utilize real-time feedback for events and information along the way to provide users with an improved navigation experience. There is a need to provide systems connected to additional commerce and social organizations by providing more connectivity through ephemeral (you're in the neighborhood) and just-in-time (a new event was discovered) solicitation of users with shared interests.